


Day 26: Getting Married

by thejammys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Ask the Odd Family from Asgard, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Tony recalls details of Thor and Loki's wedding day to their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> :3

oooooooo

Uncle Stark didn't usually babysit by himself. Loki accused him once of being "irresponsible" and "bad with children" or some nonsense like that. Tony really hadn't been listening. 

But today he was called in for duty. Thor and Loki had some crap they had to take care of in Asgard and tonight _every other Avenger_ was busy. Even Bruce – and Bruce never had plans! So Tony suited up, flew over to the god’s apartment and braced himself for a few hours of noise, baby spit up and diaper changing.

Tony was not a fan of diaper changing.

He did enjoy spending time with Erik, who was quickly becoming a protégé of his, much to Loki’s horror. After he had arrived Erik helped him fix dinner for the younger children, give Ragni a bath and played with Valki until she was tired out.

It took _a lot_ of playing to tire that girl out.

But now the children were in their pajamas and quietly watching television with Uncle Tony to settle down before bed. Ragni was in his little playpen, absentmindedly playing with magic apples and offering them to Rok (who was apparently a very hungry little stuffed raven). He was an extremely sweet, fairly low-maintenance baby and were it not for the diaper business, Tony wouldn’t mind spending more time with the kid. Ragni was a little bundle of happiness who delighted in giving his loved ones magic apples and flowers – and what is there not to love about that?

Valki was cute too. She reminded Tony so much of her father with her big personality and tendency towards _noise_. She loved to pretend she was her father and summon lightning storms, which was cute until she actually started accidentally summoning lightning storms. The little girl was a tad spoiled, but Tony wasn’t a parent so he kept his mouth shut on the matter and smiled and nodded patiently each time she presented a new toy or dress to her uncle. Valki didn’t love wearing dresses, but Loki adored them and since she was the only girl she had to endure. At this moment she was resting quietly against Tony’s side with her bright, green eyes watching the television in wonder.

Erik was in his room playing some game and kept yelling at someone who sounded suspiciously like ‘Uncle Clint’. If Tony found out that Barton had lied about his availability and just wanted to play an online game with Erik than he was going to shove his arrows where the sun don’t shine.

Tony loved these kids, and they were probably the closest he would ever come to having his own, but he did have a certain level of anxiety when he was expected to take care of them by himself.

_There were three of them. **Three.**_

Now though, when they were quiet and peaceful, was Tony’s favorite time to be around them.

The show they were watching was some sitcom that Valki liked and Tony knew nothing about. The little girl cuddled up to him perked up when a bride appeared on the screen.

“Uncle Tony?” she asked, turning to gaze at her babysitter.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Were you at mom and dad’s wedding?” she questioned with all the wonder of a seven year old.

Tony laughed at that. “Oh, yes. I remember that day very well,” he answered.

“Did mumma wear a white dress?” she questioned.

Tony laughed again at the image of Loki in a bridal gown. “Nah, he and your dad wore tuxedos. But your mom might have worn a dress later that night, I think,” he mumbled to himself before realizing that he shouldn’t make jokes to Valki about her parent’s wedding night.

“Did they smash the cake on each other?”

Tony smiled at the memory. “They did actually…” but then he frowned as he remembered the rest of the cake business. “But then I think they licked it off of each other’s mouths…”

Valki laughed at that. She had a sweet, high, booming laugh, like her father and Uncle Tony loved hearing it. The blonde child nestled her head against Tony’s shoulder so she could get comfortable and asked. “What were their vows?”

“Well, your dad promised to love your mom forever and yada yada something about being your mom’s sun and blocking out the dark…”

Tony hadn’t noticed, but Erik had come to stand in the doorway and was listening.

“And your mom, being the sass master that he is, promised to love and hate your dad and continue being a pain to all of us,” he mumbled.

Valki playfully smacked at Tony’s chest and giggled. “Nuh uh!” she protested as she fought a yawn. “Did my dad have goo goo eyes?”

Tony laughed at her choice of words. “He did, in fact, have goo goo eyes for your momma. God, I remember very clearly the way your dad looked at your mom. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him all night…” Tony said quietly. “When they danced their first song together, I think they meant for it to be super cheesy, but the way Thor was holding him…” he trailed off and smiled.

That day stuck out in his head as one of Loki’s most ‘human’ days. Aside from his questionable wedding vows, which had been littered with sass, he spent the rest of the evening with a shit-eating grin on his face. In fact, with the exceptions of the days their children were born, it was the happiest he had ever seen the couple. Even Thor, who was prone to smiles and joyful moods had _never_ beamed as much as he did on the day he wed Loki.

“Really though, your parents are gross and their romance needs to be discouraged,” Tony deadpanned.

Valki laughed sleepily as she dropped her head onto her uncle’s shoulder, and Erik smirked, altering Tony to his presence.

“Young Padawan, are you gonna help me put these two to bed?” Tony asked quietly so he didn’t disturb the little girl he was trying to scoop up with as minimal interruption as possible.

Erik nodded and walked over to retrieve his baby brother from his playpen. Tony had once let Ragni sleep in the playpen over night and the resulting screaming from Loki had his ears ringing for days.

Once Ragni was safely snuggled in his little crib with Rok securely in his arms, and Valki had been tucked into her princess bed, Tony returned to the couch in the living room. He was surprised when Erik came out and took a seat next to him.

The child was silent and had his eyes fixed on the television, though Tony could tell he was only pretending to watch.

“Something on your mind, Erik?” he implored, hoping it wasn’t actually anything too serious. He was maybe not so great with giving advice to children.

Erik took in a deep breath, opened his mouth like he was going to speak and then closed it again. He turned to Tony, his blue eyes full of insecurity, and nervously asked, “Will you tell me more about my parents’ wedding?”

Tony smiled and reclined against the cushions. “Of course. What do you want to know?”

It was cute how Erik sometimes seemed embarrassed by the fact that he actually liked his parents; as though loving your family made you vulnerable. He was very much Loki’s son. Sassy, insecure and completely in love with his family.

Erik shrugged in response. “They were happy?” he asked quietly.

The billionaire smiled at that and patted the back of Erik’s head, much to the child’s annoyance. “Oh yeah, they were ecstatic. I remember your dad coming up to me after the ceremony and saying that he was the luckiest man alive – and he meant it. He was staring at your mom, couldn’t stop grinning and he just _would not_ shut up about how lucky he was to be marrying him,” Tony paused and then added, “Actually it was kind of annoying.”

The ten year old smirked again and drew his knees up onto the couch. “And mom was happy to marry dad?”

“Are you kidding me? Your mom has never looked more peaceful than he did when he was dancing with your dad,” he responded earnestly. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but you already know way more about your parent’s sex life than you should anyway,” he started.

Erik cringed at him and made a pinched face.

“But I asked your dad if he had any special wedding night sex planned – mind you I had had quite a bit to drink, I don’t just ask your father questions like that – and I’ll never forget the way he _sighed_. He was like a lovesick puppy, and he said that they were going to make love and fall asleep in each other’s arms… I dunno, for your parents I thought that was pretty sweet,” he said.

Erik actually smiled at that. “They do love each other,” he said so quietly Tony almost couldn’t hear him.

“Yeah, they do. They really, really do.”

The pair sat in silence like that for a few minutes, one reflecting on what had been a very fun, very surreal day in his life and the other wishing that he had been born to see it.

“They’re still happy, you know,” Tony said, interrupting their reflection.

Erik blinked at him. “I know,” he replied.

Tony placed a hand on the back of the child’s head again and said with all the sincerity in him. “Your parents are ridiculously happy together, and _nothing_ makes them happier than you three kids.”

The child looked down at his knees and for a moment Tony worried he might cry or something _real_ like that. “I know…but sometimes I worry about my mom,” he admitted.

Ah. “Well, your mom has a lot of issues –”

Erik’s head snapped up to glare at his uncle.

“But – that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you all, or that he’s unhappy. He just… sometimes he just can’t handle how happy his family makes him and he gets scared…. does that make sense?” Tony asked, hoping that it did because they were already treading into ‘feelings’ territory and that was dangerous.

But the young boy nodded silently. “How did my dad propose to my mom?” he asked after another minute of silence.

Tony laughed at that. “That, my young apprentice, is actually a very funny story…”

oooooooo


End file.
